Firestar
This is the fan-art page of Firestar. Reminder: Firestar is a handsome fiery orange tabby tom with green eyes. Riverpelt This is a quick sketch picture I drew (with paper and pencil) of Firestar. [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 23:10, July 18, 2010 (UTC) 'Comments' Lovely. [[User:Cloverheart17|'Clover']][[User talk:Cloverheart17|'heart']] 23:15, July 18, 2010 (UTC) That looks brilliant! [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 07:46, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks guys! But the back legs came out horrible!!! lol! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 14:46, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh, please. You think yours are bad? You should see mine *shudders*. [[User:Cloverheart17|'Clover']][[User talk:Cloverheart17|'heart']] 18:55, July 19, 2010 (UTC) WOW. Tat's all I can say. RoseStar 19:18, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I love it! -Leafwhisker 15:39, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Ahhh! How do you draw like this? It's amazing! [[User:Heartsky|'Nightclan']]Clan of beauty 21:00, August 16, 2010 (UTC) this is COOL!!![[User:Mistysun|'OMG HI!!!']] Scar will strike... 23:05, September 20, 2010 (UTC) That's a QUICK scetch?!? The legs are NOT horrible. That is so much better than i could do if I tried my hardest! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Happy Halloween!']]I'm a crazy bunny! 00:45, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Man thats amazing! I am so horrible at drawing! The only thing that would make it better would be making the head hair shorter and the yes stand out more. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! PoppyShadow 'Comments' Wow Poppy! This is good!!! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 17:07, July 19, 2010 (UTC) This is great what program do you use? SandI'm a new level of awesome 17:59, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I used http://www.pixlr.com/editor/ But I usally use Photoshop elements 7. [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 18:10, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! What a talent you have! [[User:Cloverheart17|'Clover']][[User talk:Cloverheart17|'heart']] 18:27, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Thks! [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 18:32, July 19, 2010 (UTC) This is like, amazing! -Leafwhisker 15:39, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Deees ees so kewl! (translation: this is so cool!) Lol; RandomRoseLanguage: Language section: Bad Spelling. I will hypnotize you!Compliment on my Clans! Please?? 01:50, August 7, 2010 (UTC) This is sweet! [[User:Heartsky|'Nightclan']]Clan of beauty 21:00, August 16, 2010 (UTC) HOLY COW! This is just amazin'! K.A.T.First Three Letters Of My Name OMG!!! (Oh My Gosh) How did you do that with pixlr!?! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Happy Halloween!']]I'm a crazy bunny! 00:47, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Birdpaw I did not know how to put it too the side so here is a huge fail SandI'm a new level of awesome 18:18, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Comments Wow I like it! I love how you did the eyes. [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 18:29, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! I agree, the eyes look so cool! [[User:Cloverheart17|'Clover']][[User talk:Cloverheart17|'heart']] 18:44, July 19, 2010 (UTC) It's so cute! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 18:45, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Whats so cool about the eyes? and thanks guys i added the star for an effect :D SandI'm a new level of awesome 01:38, July 20, 2010 (UTC) The eyes are prettyful! How'd you make 'em? -Leafwhisker 15:33, July 26, 2010 (UTC) May I take a guess at the eyes? Dark green circle filled in with light green, then curve lines for the black spots and paintbrush set on two different sizes for the whites? RoseStar 19:20, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Prettyful! I love that word! And yes, the eyes are cool. [[User:Heartsky|'Nightclan']]Clan of beauty 21:00, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Aquamarine1212 Bet you'd never guess...Firestar is now a HIPPIE! Look at the awesomeness of him! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 03:11, August 16, 2010 (UTC) 'Comments:' ooh! Awesome! I like his peace paw! (the peace fingers) 03:16, August 16, 2010 (UTC)Spottedlions OMG!! I love it Aqua!!! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt'XWolfclaw]]I've always loved you, and always will. 14:30, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hee hee, so cutsie! [[User:Heartsky|'Nightclan']]Clan of beauty 21:00, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Firestar does seem like a hippie. XD I like the background. -Leafwhisker 14:15, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Nice! What I think firestar is is WEIRD, TOO PERFECT, and ANNOYING..... Signed, RoseStar Really Rosie? I like Firestar...but I have to say he does get old after being in, like, every book.....[[User:Heartsky|'Fireflies']]You would not believe your eyes... 00:39, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Yah and he warns the other Clans b4 battle... Signed, RoseStar Thanks! I made him a hippi on accident! :) LOL [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Aqua']]I am Mint tea. 23:00, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Wetstream Well this is my version of Firestar, he has been in Warriors so long and hasn't died so he is certainly a KITTY ROBOT! K.A.T.First Three Letters Of My Name 'Comments' REMEMBER- No mean comments, it's a JOKE, I like Firestar, It's not like I hate him. K.A.T.First Three Letters Of My Name This is cute wetty! :)--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 17:42, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ??? Here's Firestar for you. Enjoyy. 'Comments' ... Wolffur Firestars Death: I don't know why, but I always imagined this as Firestar's death! I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 15:24, August 13, 2011 (UTC) 'Comments﻿' XD Purdy is going to leader! Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 13:44, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Tawnypeltlover ﻿ My drawing of Firestar :) Paul McCartneyI LOVE YOU!!!!! 21:39, October 19, 2011 (UTC) 'Comments' This be Spoofy: Aww, cute! But isn't his left hind leg a BIT long? Awww he's so adorable! Yes, his left leg is a little long but he is still adorable!!! - Aqua I'm Mint Tea 16:11, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Aquamarine1212 Yea, this took me like, 1 minute. :P Not exactly my best. - Aqua I'm Mint Tea 16:11, May 5, 2012 (UTC) 'Comments' ... Aquamarine1212 So, I'm aware that nobody ever goes on here anymore, but I drew this and I figured I'd stick it on here just because. XD Maybe this wiki will come back to life? Anyways, I'm comparing my old artwork to my new stuff, and I nearly gagged. What the heck?? Anyways, enjoy. ''Aquamarine''Curiosity Killed the Cat... 20:04, August 14, 2014 (UTC) 'Comments' ... Category:Real Warriors. (Fan-art) Category:ThunderClan Category: Real Warriors Prophecies/Omens